Chapter 13: Valkyries' Adventure
Marvel Land, Eternal Desert Everyone arrives in Marvel Land...right in the middle of the Eternal Desert! Dante figured they'd arrive here, and everyone is starting to sweat over due to the heat. Demitri suggests heading into the pyramid, as he and Dante have been there already. Everyone agrees and immediately head inside. Zouna's Pyramid, Magic Chamber Valkyrie continues examining the magic circle, worried about the fates of Toma, Cyrille, and Arthur. She thinks she may be overlooking something, then the circle begins to glow and two people emerge. After meeting the new visitors, and some awkward introductions later, they formally introduce themselves: Kurt Irving of "Nameless" Squad 422 of Gallia and her squadmate Riela Marcellis. They explain that they are from the 1930s, in the middle of the Second European War. They figure out that they are from another parallel past. Kurt believes them, considering they don't know about Ragnite, a special kind of ore used to power their entire civilazation. Riela is also a descendant of the Valkyria, an ancient race of people who lived in Europa centuries ago. She then shows her Valkyria power, which some of the heroes were impressed by it. Just then, monsters appear and surround them. Everyone prepares for battle. After clearing the chamber of enemies, some of the group suggests using the circle to get back home. But Valkyrie says that the circle is unpredictable, not to mention that there are others still missing. They think Oros Phlox was after the circle, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Just then, Morrigan senses a strong increase in magic. Suddenly, a giant tank, as well as other monsters, appear from the circle! Kurt recognizes the tank as an Echidna, a powerful Imperial tank. A woman appears, and immediately demands answers. Selvaria Bles, a general of the Imperial Army, immediately recognizes the members of the Gallian Nameless squad. Just then, Saya and T-elos appear. They manage to convince the imperial general to fight on their side, and now more trouble appears. Saya's clones, the Katanas, show up with a new unit: the Byakuya X. Akatanas also show up, and they appear to be more expressive than their white counterparts. The original units could rip holes in space, but now it seems they've got some new tricks. Though Reiji and Xiaomu confront Saya on where she made the clones, she kept quiet about that. Kurt and Riela are determined to get back home, so they join up with the heroes and begin their assault. After a long battle, they try to reason with the enemy general but Selvaria stood firm. Just then, Saya calls her up to the tank. Just then, four Byakuya Xs appear in formation. Everyone then disappears in a great flash. ???? Due finds out that Saya came through and that the Belanos Brothers are on the other side, she decides to take her leave after talking to another member of Oros Phlox... (Note: The next chapter is the first instance where the party splits up.) Strategy: This calls for a "Divide and Conquer" strategy, so send your units up their respective sides. Don't forget to take out T-elos and Saya before dealing with the Valkyria. Trivia: Selvaria's "Final Option" is her Final Flame, which she used to sacrifice herself near the end of Valkyria Chronicles III. The Echidna is a very large, very powerful prototype Imperial tank. It was going to be used to destroy Randgriz City by detonating it's Ragnite core, but the Nameless put a stop to that. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Akira & Pai Bahn Ryu & Ken Soma & Alisa Lindow Reiji & Xiaomu Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Chun-Li & Morrigan Frank & Hsien-Ko Tron & Servbots Ichiro & Sakura Heihachi Mishima Gemini & Erica Haken & Kaguya Sänger Zonvolt Kite & BlackRose Neneko Yuri & Estelle Dante & Demitri Kurt & Riela Valkyrie Enemies Robodians x4 Chaox x2 Chaox (Blue) x2 Sizath (Green) x2 Horokko x6 Horokko (Red) x6 Sharukurusu (Red) x4 Goblin x7 Bugbear x5 Katana x4 Akatana x4 Byakuya X x2 Selvaria Bles (Boss) Equipment Drop: Military Wrench Yurl Saya (Boss) Equipment Drop: Savior Charm T-elos (Boss) Equipment Drop: T-elos' Shield Items Omnipotent Soda, Golden Brown Pizza, Perfect Aid, Super Helmet, Roaming Charm, Healthy Talisman Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter